Life Size Jessie
by Angie J Trifid
Summary: When Bonnie manages to turn Jessie into a human, she's only got four days before she's stuck as a human forever. But after meeting Andy, hanging out with Bonnie and promising to stay with Emily, will she even WANT to turn back? If she does, she's running out of time - fast. BuzzxJessie, slight JessiexAndy. Rated T to be safe
1. Nightmare

**A/N: SPOILER ALERT! Don't read this if you haven't seen **_**Toy Story 3**_** and don't want it to be spoiled for you.**

**Please take it easy on me, guys. I've never written a story that didn't have **_**Alvin and the Chipmunks**_** in it before, and I haven't seen any **_**Toy Story**_** movies since I was about eight or something – until I got tricked into watching the third one at the cinema a few days ago (I thought I was going to see **_**Marmaduke**_** or **_**Diary of a Wimpy Kid**_** or something half my school wasn't yelling out lines from in the middle of class).**

**Okay, so… I don't own **_**Toy Story**_** or the characters, and the plot is pretty much the same plot as the movie **_**Life Size**_**… if you don't know what **_**Life Size**_** is, look it up or ask me. Heh, I guess I thought "Well, if they can do **_**One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest**_** well…" Heh, anybody notice that bit?**

**Oh yeah, and you'll notice this is based when Andy has nearly graduated college – I don't know how old he'd be… early twenties, I guess…**

***sarcastic voice* Can anybody tell I have no idea what I'm doing? This is practically uncharted territory to me.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Nightmare**

It had been a good few years since Andy had given them to Bonnie. The little dark-haired girl was still young, and she still played with her toys, because they were always there for her.

It was the night before Bonnie's birthday. She was asleep, probably dreaming about all the presents she'd get tomorrow. But if she was awake, she'd have noticed something strange, something that happened all the time in fact, when nobody was looking. The toys in her room stood up and walked over to a spot in the middle of the floor and began talking to each other.

"I can't believe its Bonnie's seventh birthday already," said one of them, a tall cowgirl with green eyes and plaited hair tied with a yellow ribbon. Her name was Jessie.

"I can't either," said Woody, a dark-haired, brown-eyed cowboy about Jessie's height. "It's been a long time since Andy."

"I heard Bonnie's mom say Andy, his sister and their mother are coming over tomorrow," admitted Buzz, a short astronaut with pale eyes. "I bet that'll be weird. We probably won't even recognise him."

The others nodded and muttered in agreement. It had been a long time since Andy had gone to college, and even longer since he'd grown too old for toys. One day Bonnie would, too, but hopefully that wasn't going to be for a long time yet.

"We'd better get some sleep," said Rex, the green plastic Tyrannosaurus.

"You're right," Woody said, nodding. "It's been a long day, and tomorrow probably will be, too."

"Okay," Jessie said. She didn't sound happy about it. Buzz looked up at her, because she was taller than him.

"Are you alright, Jessie?" he asked. Jessie stared at him for a moment.

"I'm… fine." She spoke evasively. "Nothing's wrong; why would there be?"

"If you're sure…" Buzz muttered, confused.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Jessie snapped. "So quit pestering me, okay Buzz?"

She stormed off.

"What'd you do?" Woody asked.

"I have no idea," Buzz replied quietly. "She's been in a bad mood for the last three weeks."

"Well, I guess she'll talk about it when she's ready," Woody muttered.

"The poor girl," said Mrs Potato Head, one of those toys that looks like a potato which you can swap everything round on. She was watching Jessie. "You know she sometimes wakes up screaming? Has the most awful nightmares, that girl, but she won't talk to anybody about it."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope that first chapter worked out alright-ish.**

**Okay, I know it wasn't very good, and really short, even for one of MY stories, but I love writing stories. I'm going to update sometime, but I'd like some nice reviews so I know people are actually reading this.**

**So in short – review, comment, and criticize, but no flames. Thank you!**


	2. The Spell

**A/N: I don't own **_**Toy Story**_**.**

**I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed.**

**Blackwolf: thanks for the review and yeah, I know, a lot of the stories are about Buzz and Jessie – probably because of the third film. And I think your idea sounds really cool, so let me know when you've put it up. Unfortunately the plotline's got to be similar-ish to the movie I based it off, so you know what'll happen if you've actually seen **_**Life-Size**_**. But obviously Jessie's less ditzy than Eve… that's all I'm saying. And I know I should use more detail and write more, but the last chapter was kinda short, even for something **_**I**_** wrote. They're normally a fair bit longer than that. Ish.**

**Fanficaddict02: Sorry, but I can't tell you what the nightmare's are about. I haven't really decided yet. I just like giving characters nightmares for some reason (if you haven't already figured it out, I'm crazy). And I should be able to update soon, because I've still got a couple of days left before school starts again, and I usually update quite fast-ish (yeah, I really like the word/prefix-thing "ish"). By the way, I love your pen name. Awesome.**

**Flash Cat: Thanks, but like I keep saying, the plot's really just a version of **_**Life-Size**_**, which was one of my favourite movies when I was a kid. Basically this girl's trying to bring her mom back to life but she accidentally brings her fashion doll, Eve, to life instead. then her dad falls in love with Eve. It's a really funny film.**

**selena gomez fan 4927: Thanks to you, too. I personally love the slightly random plots like this one, and I love writing, so I guess it's a good combination, huh?**

**And I'd like to remind everybody that the plot is really just a version of the film **_**Life-Size**_**, but I don't really know how many people actually read A/N's, so I'm just gonna shut up and get on with the story now.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Spell**

_Jessie looked around her. Something was wrong, but _what_? What was it? She couldn't figure it out._

_Was it that the room was empty? No, that couldn't be it; it was never a big deal._

_Was it, perhaps, the window?_

_Surely not. It was just a window._

_But it was a freaky window._

_The room was bright, flooded with natural daylight, but the window… beyond the window, everything was dark. Murky. Blurred._

_Shadows passed that window. Sometimes they stopped; paused. Jessie couldn't tell whose shadows they were, though. But the one that came last – she knew the one that came last._

_And it scared her._

_Jessie turned away from the dark window. Tried to run before that last shadow came. But she knew it was useless, because she'd already wasted too much time staring at the window. She'd never reach the door in time._

_But she had to try._

_Five metres to the door… four and a half… four metres to go now…_

CRASH!

_Don't look, she thought. Don't look at it._

_Footsteps. That thing could walk across the floor much quicker than she could. She had to look at it._

"_NOOO!_"

Jessie sat bolt-upright and slapped her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't wake anybody up. She was shaking, and crying, drenched in a cold sweat, and she felt sick. What could that nightmare possibly mean? Dreams normally had meanings, didn't they? Or reasons?

"Jessie?"

It was Buzz.

"Are you okay, Jessie?" Buzz asked quietly. She nodded.

"Sorry I yelled at you earlier," Jessie muttered. "I just…"

"Keep having nightmares," Buzz finished. "I know. Mrs Potato Head told me. If it's really that bad, why don't you tell someone about it?"

"It's really stupid," Jessie whispered. "It's a stupid thing to be scared of. There's no point in talking about it. It won't do any good."

"Well, I suppose… but it normally helps."

"No." Jessie said flatly.

"Okay," Buzz said softly. He wiped the tears from Jessie's face and held her. "Okay. But it's just a dream, Jessie. It's not real. It can't hurt you."

Jessie hugged him back, but she knew that – that _thing_ was real. She'd seen it before.

"You're wrong," she said, almost inaudibly.

* * *

Bonnie woke up at half past seven on the morning of her seventh birthday. She couldn't get back to sleep; she was just too excited. She scooped up all her toys and ran downstairs.

There were all her presents on the round, polished pine kitchen table. The sun was shining bright through the window, illuminating the pale, pristine-clean room.

A mouth-watering aroma was drifting over from the stove, where Bonnie's mother was cooking breakfast. She was an excellent cook. Bonnie's father was in one of the seats at the kitchen table, reading the paper. In the corner, looking at all the pictures up on the walls and the bulletin board, there was a tall guy with sandy, brown-blond hair, wearing a pale blue t-shirt and dark jeans.

He turned round as Bonnie bounced into the room. His face was young – perhaps just twenty to twenty-one – and he was wearing a friendly smile.

Andy.

"Happy birthday, Bonnie," Andy said. "I see you've been taking good care of them." He gestured to the toys.

"She never lets them out of her sight," Bonnie's mother laughed. "No point in asking for them back now. You'll never get them."

"Don't worry about that," Andy laughed. "I remember when I was like that. I'd have been horrified if my mom'd said I have to give them all back. In fact, I was pretty upset I had to give them away."

"Too late to change your mind now," Bonnie's mother said. "C'mon, Bon, open up some of your presents."

* * *

It was about eight at night. Andy reached into his bag and pulled out a DVD, saying he needed it for his college work but thought Bonnie might like to watch it.

The film was about a girl who wanted to bring her dead mum back to life. She found a book which told her how to bring people or objects to life, but the spell only worked once. But when she tried, the girl in the movie accidentally brought her doll to life. About halfway through the movie, Andy said he had to go but he'd bring back the movie some other time for Bonnie to finish watching.

"Do you think that spell Casey tried really works?" Bonnie asked, as her mother tucked her in.

"Maybe," Bonnie's mother said, smiling. She closed the door.

Bonnie opened one eye and smiled to herself. Then she hopped out of her bed and set up a shrine-like area similar to the one in the movie. Then the girl reached over to Jessie and put a few small threads of the yarn from her hair into the middle of the altar and began to repeat the magic words.

"Don't worry," Woody whispered. "It was just a movie. It won't really work."

"I'm not worried," Jessie muttered back. "Bonnie's just a kid. Kids do stuff like this."

* * *

It was morning. Jessie could hear birds singing outside. She didn't open her eyes just yet, but she could hear the other toys whispering to each other.

"This is creepy."

"It's impossible."

"I just don't believe it."

Jessie was lying on her side, on the floor. Her face was resting on her hands and her knees were bent slightly. She finally opened her eyes.

There they were – Buzz and Woody and the others. But why did they look so small?

No. Surely not.

Jessie lifted her head slightly. Everything looked much smaller. Her plait was longer, as well, halfway down her back now, and her hair was all wavy. She looked down.

Well. At least her clothes had grown, too.

"Yes!" Bonnie cheered quietly. "It worked!"

Jessie looked round. Bonnie was so small now – tiny, really.

"Bonnie?" Jessie asked. "What did you _do_?"

"This is so cool!" Bonnie said, jumping off the bed and taking a closer look at Jessie. "I knew it'd work!"

"Bonnie!" Jessie exclaimed. "You need to put me back to normal now!"

"The doll in the movie liked being a real person," Bonnie said. "And I don't know how to turn you back into a doll."

"Oh, no!" Jessie complained, sitting up and putting her head in her hands. "This is bad! This is really, really bad."

The movie had said the spell would become permanent by sunset on the fourth day. Maybe it'd have something that'd turn Jessie back into a doll. But she only had four days to figure it out.


	3. Andy, Charlie and Derek

**A/N: I don't own **_**Toy Story**_**.**

**Flash Cat: Thanks. I know it'd be completely different from **_**Life-Size**_**, first off because they're younger, so I appreciate that you think it's cool.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Andy, Charlie and Derek**

"Let's think about this," Buzz said to himself. Jessie was sitting cross-legged on the floor facing the other toys, while Bonnie went downstairs to get her breakfast. "You really think that movie will have some way to turn you back?"

"It has to," Jessie complained sadly. "I don't want to be like this –" she gestured to herself "– forever."

"But Andy has the DVD," Woody said. "And it isn't a modern film. It could take years to track down another copy. So the only thing to do is get that movie off Andy before the four days are up. The sooner, the better."

"I don't know about this plan, guys…" Jessie muttered sceptically.

"Well, if you want to stay like that for the rest of your life…" said Mr Potato Head.

Jessie sighed. "Fine. I – I'll give it a shot."

* * *

Bonnie hopped into the kitchen.

"Momma, momma, momma!" she said.

"Hi, Bon. You okay?"

"My spell worked, mom!"

"What spell?" Bonnie's mother asked.

"I brought Jessie to life!" Bonnie looked very excited. She grabbed her mother's wrist and led the way to her bedroom.

Sitting in the middle of the floor, looking thoughtful and rather unhappy, was a tall, red-haired girl with green eyes, dressed in a yellow jacket, cowhide jeans, boots and a cowgirl hat. She was probably in her early twenties.

"Oh my God!" screamed Bonnie's mother, backing away from the strange person.

"It's okay, momma!" Bonnie said. "Look!"

Bonnie lifted the girl's boot and, just faintly, Bonnie's mother could see _ANDY_ written across it. She picked up one of the other toys and compared the writing that had been done years ago in permanent marker. The handwriting was exactly the same.

"Jesus," she muttered. "But – but how… this doesn't –"

"Isn't it cool!" Bonnie asked.

"I – I guess…" Bonnie's mother shook her head. "But Bonnie, I don't think she should be here."

"That's what Jessie said," Bonnie sulked. "She wants to be a toy again."

"Bonnie… this is – this is –"

"Impossible," said the girl on the floor. "I know."

Bonnie's mother stared. The girl _sounded_ like the Jessie doll, too. It was impossible, but – but all the evidence was there:

The clothes. The hair. The face. The writing on the boots. The voice. And there was the altar on the desk, set up just like in the movie, with a few tiny strands of red yarn in the centre.

"You really want to be a toy?" Bonnie's mother asked. "You're sure about that, Miss -?"

"Jessie," said the red-haired girl. "And yes."

"Okay," the woman said. "But you need some proper clothes. You can borrow mine and we'll get you some."

Jessie changed into a blue t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts.

"That looks better on you than me," Bonnie's mother commented. "I don't know. Maybe you just need long legs to look good in shorts these days."

* * *

Andy was sitting in the coffee shop with a couple of friends. Derek was shorter than him but dead skinny, with white-blond hair and dark eyes; Charlie was a medium-height African-American with spiky hair.

"Woah," Derek said, staring at a small, black-haired girl. "Is it hot in here?"

Andy and Charlie rolled their eyes. Derek might be good for a laugh, but his main hobby was girls, which could be _extremely_ embarrassing.

"Careful there," Charlie advised. "She has a boyfriend. Quarterback of the football team. If you like all your facial features the way they are, you might want to avoid flirting with her."

"Damn," Derek muttered. "Hey, Andy, how's it going with Sara?"

Andy turned away and took a large sip of coffee. "He had to dump her, idiot," Charlie hissed. "She was seeing Chuck at the same time."

"Dang," Derek said. "I'm sorry, man."

Andy smiled to himself. Derek hadn't exactly been subtle about _like_ liking Sara. Then again, Derek was never good at being subtle when it came to girls.

"Don't worry, Das," Andy said. There was a loud giggling over in the corner. "Oh no."

"Let's get out of here," Charlie said. "I'm gonna be sick if I have to put up with Chuck Jonstone any longer."

Chuck Jonstone was just about the biggest womaniser in the history of the universe. He was tall, ripped, tanned and charming.

On the other hand, he was a jerk. And he two-timed every girl he'd ever been with. So why girls still liked him was anybody's guess.

Andy stood up, slapped a few dollar notes onto the table, grabbed his jacket and rushed out. He waited outside for Charlie and Derek, checking his pockets for his car keys.

"We should just go home and play some _Halo_," Derek said. _Halo_ was his second hobby.

"Let's not," Charlie said. Charlie was still annoyed that Derek had slaughtered him last time. "For Chrissake, Derek, there are a million things we could do but you just want to play videogames?"

"Yup," Derek shrugged. He put on his large, completely black sunglasses.

"Oh yeah," Andy laughed. "Mr FBI Special Agent is looking cooool."

"Thanks bud," said Derek, not noticing the sarcasm in Andy's voice. Charlie shook his head and rolled his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. That chapter really sucked. Oh well. Sometimes I write these suck-y chapters for no reason and the later chapters are better by comparison. So… yeah… review, but no flames. Heh, the FBI Special Agent is from the book _Blood Ties_. So I don't really own that, either.**


	4. Chuck Gets Beaten up by a Girl

**A/N: **_**When I say draw you'd better grab that gun,**_

_**And maybe say a little prayer!**_

'_**cause I'm the fastest draw that man y' ever saw!**_

_**Call up y' woman say goodbye to her, (shame!)**_

'_**cause y' know y' going right down there!**_

_**BAZOOKA!**_

**Erm… in my defence, I've had that song in my head for a while now. And I'm listening to it as I write. Heh.**

**I don't own **_**Toy Story**_**.**

**Flash Cat: Thanks! Yeah, I'm weird like that. I know; it's shocking that Bonnie's mom found out, isn't it? But it'd be really strange if she didn't – and you know what little kids are like. They tell their parents everything.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Chuck Gets Beaten up by a Girl**

Bonnie's mom gave Jessie a lift to the apartment block where Andy lived with two of his friends. Jessie checked the address again, but she didn't really need to, because she could see Andy's car parked outside.

It was a small block of apartments that looked just like all the others on either side of it. There was no buzzer – you just walked straight in. They were all two-story buildings that stretched a good distance back, because each floor held four apartments.

Bonnie's mother said it was apartment five, on the second floor. Jessie took the tiled, noisy stairs, hoping she looked normal, because she hadn't seen any people her age yet.

Her hair was the same as before, plaited and wavy and bright red. But she'd had to exchange her usual outfit – including her hat – for a red t-shirt, yellow hoodie, skinny jeans and proper, brand-new tan boots.

The doors on the apartments were dark wood, and the gold plating on the metal numbers were chipping off in places. Apparently, student apartments weren't very well taken-care of. Jessie found apartment number five and rang the doorbell.

A medium-height white-blond boy opened the door and smiled flirtatiously.

"Hello there," the boy said. "How are you doing?"

"Fine thanks," Jessie said. "I need to see Andy."

"Oh. Do you know him?"

"Sort of…" Jessie replied, beginning to feel awkward.

"C'mon in then," the white-blond said, looking disappointed.

The apartment had a short hall that led off to two bedrooms then widened into a small living room with a tiny kitchen in the corner and what was probably a bathroom. There was a second-hand armchair in the corner opposite the kitchenette and a matching couch against the wall near the hall, facing a sixteen-inch old television set hooked up to a videogame system.

There were two boys on the couch. One was a very tall African-American wearing a pair of dark blue glasses, a tight-fitting dark t-shirt and a pair of baggy black jeans. The other had sandy hair, a loose, pale t-shirt and blue denims. They were both trying to kill each other at a videogame.

"Andy!" the white-blond said. Andy looked round.

"Yeah?" Andy asked, trying to focus on not being killed in his game.

"There's a girl here to see you," the white-blond told him.

"Yeah right," snorted the African-American, who was still focused on the game.

"Hi," Jessie muttered. The African-American boy looked round in shock and his character ran off a cliff and got blown up. The blond boy sniggered. "Well done, Charlie," he laughed.

"Shut up Derek," the black boy snarled.

"We'll leave you two to get on with it," Andy said, taking Jessie's arm and steering her out of the apartment. "Sorry about those two. What was it you wanted to say?"

"I'm a – a friend of Bonnie's," Jessie said, trying to word it as carefully as she could. "She, erm – told me about this film –"

"Yo Andy!" shouted Derek. "We're gonna go get lunch! You coming?"

"Alright!" Andy shouted back. He turned to Jessie. "D'you want to come?"

"Er… sure," Jessie shrugged.

"Cool," Andy said. "I'm just going to get my wallet. I'll bet Derek 'forgets' his. I'm Andy, by the way."

"I'm Jessie." Wow. That felt really weird, and _seriously_ stupid.

Andy paused for about half a second, mouthed 'Jessie', then ran back into the apartment, looking slightly confused.

"Jessie," said Derek. "Hot name. Speaking of names, did you know they call me the best lover in -?"

"Sorry," Charlie interrupted. "Just ignore Dirty Uncle Derek, Jessie. We think his mom dropped him on his head when he was a kid, because there's definitely something wrong with him."

Jessie tried not to laugh and hurt Derek's feelings. Andy ran back into the corridor.

"Actually, my theory's that he was in some sort of radiation explosion that fried his brains and his –"

"Anyway," Derek said pointedly, through gritted teeth. "Pizza?"

Charlie shrugged and headed for the stairs with Derek in tow. Andy took Jessie's hand and led her to the car; she could feel the blood rushing into her cheeks. Andy made Derek and Charlie sit in the backseat of the car and opened the passenger seat door for Jessie.

* * *

The pizza parlour was crowded and noisy, full of students chatting and laughing happily. Derek went to order the pizzas.

"When'd you get here, Jessie?" Charlie asked.

"Er… this morning. It was kind of a spur of the moment decision."

"Why're you here, anyway?" Derek asked, slipping into the booth, so that Jessie was stuck between him and Andy.

"Kind of like a vacation," Jessie muttered, feeling embarrassed.

"How long are you staying for, by the way, babe?" Derek asked, attempting to put his arm round Jessie's shoulders. She glared at him and he quickly moved over to the seat next to Charlie.

"Three days after today," Jessie said. "If I'm not back by then, I'll never be able to go home."

"Harsh," Andy winced.

"Your folks are pretty controlling, then?" Charlie asked. Jessie looked up at him for a moment.

"You could say that," she muttered.

"I know what you mean," Andy said. "My mom's set on me getting the same job as my dad used to have. But, you know, I'd really rather not. I mean, my dad was fun and all, but when it came to work, he was the most boring guy I ever met."

"So you take after him, then," Derek sniggered. Andy mock-glared.

"Hey there," said a deep voice behind Jessie.

_Gawd, to _all_ human guys open with that line?_ Jessie wondered silently.

"Get stuffed, Chuck," Derek said, as a waitress put two very large pizzas in the middle of the table and the boys reached instantly for the food. "You aren't mooching off us."

"I was talking about the pretty girl here, berk," said the deep-voiced guy. He was tanned, handsome and charming; and Jessie instantly disliked him.

"So was I," Derek said. Charlie hit him on the back of the head. "Ouch!"

"That you, Andrew?" the guy called Chuck asked Andy. "I didn't recognise you without your cowboy stuff on."

"I only wear a cowboy-style hat, Jonstone," Andy said. "Now bugger off."

"I will when I get to talk to this pretty lady," Chuck said, putting a large hand on Jessie's shoulder. She shifted away from it but accidentally bumped into Andy; their hands touched for a brief moment.

"Leave her alone, Chuck," Andy said. "Jessie obviously doesn't want to talk to you."

"What – and she's sitting with you three turds willingly?"

"Yes," Jessie said flatly. "I am." She grabbed a slice of pizza so she wouldn't have to talk to Chuck again.

"Come off it," said Chuck. "You don't mean that."

Chuck put his hand back on Jessie's shoulder and pulled her out of the booth. She grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm round, then pushed him away, sat back down and reached for another slice of pizza. "Yeah, I do," she told him. The girls in the next booth cheered her.

"Dude, this girl is _awesome_!" exclaimed Derek. "Hey, we should take her to the –"

"No!" Andy and Charlie said at the same time.

"But I –"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Remember the fourth of July?" Andy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh…"

"Wait, I'm confused," Jessie said. "What's going on?"

"Derek's always trying to get us to go to the Friday Karaoke Night at the local nightclub," Andy said. "But last time…"

Andy and Charlie shuddered.

"I like karaoke," Jessie offered.

"Well, that settles it," Derek said.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why I decided that. Oh wait, I do! Because in **_**Life-Size**_** they go to a dance.**

**If anybody can think of songs the characters could/should sing, please let me know! Because not many people have heard of half the music I listen to.**

**Review!**


	5. He Was Gonna Kiss You

**A/N: I don't own **_**Toy Story**_** or the songs.**

**selena gomez fan 4927: Thanks!**

**Addicted2SONIC4evr: Oh my gosh. I know; it's an odd plot – but hell, **_**Life-Size**_** was stranger. I know how that feels – I love all country/cowboy/girl stuff, Annie Oakley's one of my hero's, and I once told off somebody for spoiling my fun and telling me this kid was just trying to wind me up (I'm strange – I actually ENJOY being sarcastic, heh). I don't look much like her, either, (apart from having green-ish eyes) because my hair's brown; but I once dyed it red, I love plaiting my hair, and my friend gave me two yellow ribbons that I use to do my hair with. Wow – that's a lot of stuff. That was weird… never actually thought about it before.**

**Flash Cat: I know. I'm like that. Good choices, by the way. Sarah McLachlan's a good singer. So is Reba. And don't worry about it; I'm the second-worst speller I know. Right behind one of my friends, who managed to spell "chipmunks" with an "er" in the middle (no joke). I'm surprised, though, that people aren't telling me to do **_**Oklahoma**_** or **_**Seven Brides for Seven Brothers**_** or some kind of country musical.**

**dmwcool1: Thanks! It was my favourite too! Here's a good trick I used to do: do whatever the hell; then do homework after dinner. It worked really well for me.**

**Anabelle624: Thanks for your choice. Yeah, Andy's reaction'd be priceless. Unfortunately I already picked a song for this chapter, but I'll try and remember to use it later on.**

**Shadow Quill: Thankies! Good choice, I was planning on doing a Sarah McLachlan song anyways. I love **_**When Somebody Loved Me**_**, and I'd use it, but I already wrote that bit and I'm too lazy to go back and change it. Thanks again.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: He Was Gonna Kiss You**

The nightclub was packed full of people, but all of them were avoiding the dance floor and the karaoke stage by sitting or standing around, talking to their friends. There was a spotlight on the small platform that was used for the stage, a disco ball and all different lighting on the dance floor. The platform was empty but for a karaoke machine and a microphone.

"Why's there no-one singing?" Jessie asked.

"A lot of people here don't like to sing," Andy explained. "Or are scared to. They mainly just come to see people make a fool of themselves. Or a repeat of the fourth of July." He glared at Derek.

"What!" Derek asked. "I was drunk, okay?"

"So people don't sing because it's a bit risky?" Jessie asked; the boys nodded. "What's wrong with a little risk? If you don't take a risk, you're not going to be able to enjoy life; that's what makes it fun!"

"So why don't _you_ try singing?" asked a tanned blonde girl with an upturned nose. Jessie tried not to laugh – the girl looked like a giant _Barbie_ doll.

"Okay," Jessie said decisively. "I will."

Jessie marched onto the stage and flicked through the tracks on the karaoke machine until she found the first song she knew. People began to look round as the music started.

"_It's not that unusual_

_When everything is beautiful_

_It's just another_

_Ordinary miracle today."_

Jessie was nervous. She'd never sung in front of people she didn't know before. True, occasionally she and some of the other toys had a go with the karaoke machine when nobody was home, but she knew them all. Jessie tried to imagine herself at one of those times.

"_The sky knows when it's time to snow_

_Don't need to teach a seed to grow_

_It's just another_

_Ordinary miracle today."_

Oh, Gawd. That girl who looked like a snotty _Barbie_ was smirking.

"_Life is like a gift, they say_

_Wrapped up for you every day_

_Open up, and find a way_

_To give some of your own._

"_Isn't it remarkable?_

_Like every time a raindrop falls_

_It's just another_

_Ordinary miracle today."_

A few couples were twirling round on the dance floor now.

"_The birds in winter have their fling_

_And always make it back by spring_

_It's just another_

_Ordinary miracle today."_

The smirk was fading from that horrible girl's face.

"_When you wake up everyday_

_Please don't throw your dreams away_

_Hold them close to your heart_

'_Cause we are all a part_

"_Of the ordinary miracle…_

"_Ordinary miracle…_

"_Do you want to see a miracle?"_

A lot of people were swaying from side to side, or clapping rhythmically.

"_It seems so exceptional_

_That things just work out after all_

_It's just another_

_Ordinary miracle today._

"_The sun comes out and shines so bright_

_And disappears again at night_

_It's just another_

_Ordinary miracle today._

"_It's just another_

_Ordinary miracle today."_

Everybody cheered and clapped as the song ended and somebody else took the stage. Andy walked up to Jessie.

"That was –" he said nervously. Why did she seem so familiar to him? "That was beautiful…" _And nostalgic._

"Thanks," Jessie said. A dance song Andy used to listen to a lot started playing. "Oh, I _love_ this one!" Jessie grabbed Andy's arm. "Come dance with me!"

"I don't dance," Andy said, his feet firmly planted.

"Okay then," Jessie felt a little bit disappointed. "Derek, you'll dance with me, right?"

"Course I will!"

As Derek and Jessie walked off Derek turned back, winked, and gave his friends the thumbs-up.

* * *

"I think you should just ask her to dance," Charlie said, handing Andy a drink. "I mean, she's really enjoying dancing. She wouldn't reject you or something."

"Yeah…" Andy muttered absently, still watching Jessie.

"At least stop brooding," Charlie said, downing half his glass in one go. "Seriously, is everything all right, Andy? You've seemed confused every since Jessie showed up."

"Yeah…" Andy muttered again. It was true, though. He really _had_ been confused. When she'd shown up, completely out of the blue, she'd seemed so familiar. And when she'd spoken, her voice… and then her name – _Jessie_. He'd had to mouth her name to make sure he'd got it right. Why was it so familiar? And then, when she'd been singing, he'd almost realised what it was. Something from his childhood. But he'd never met that girl before – right?

"Wake up, dude!" Charlie said. "Andy, listen to me! You can't be scared to take the chance because your ex cheated on you. Just ask her."

"Nah. The nightclub's closing after this song. There's really no point."

"Okay," Charlie said. "Okay then. Listen, I've seen enough movies to know what you should do. Me and Derek take a cab home and you drive Jessie back to her house. Everything'll just go from there."

"Er…"

"Great! See you in a bit," Charlie said, as Derek and Jessie walked back over to them.

"But –!" Andy started, but Derek and Charlie were already walking away. He turned to Jessie. "Er… shall I, um – shall I take you to wherever it is you're staying?"

Jessie nodded and smiled. She really just wanted to go back to Bonnie's house and see her friends again. She let Andy hold the door open as she got into the car.

* * *

"It's a pity you have to go home so soon," Andy said on the ride back to Bonnie's. "I think a lot of people are counting on seeing Chuck get beaten up a couple more times before you go."

Jessie laughed nervously. She wondered for a moment why Derek and Charlie had taken a cab back to their apartment.

"You know, Jessie, you don't _have_ to leave."

Jessie sighed. "I'm sorry, Andy. I do."

Andy pulled up outside Bonnie's house. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Jessie nodded and got out of the car. Andy got out as well, but just as he was about to close the door, a song started playing over the radio.

"You wanna dance?" Andy asked.

"Sure," Jessie smiled this time.

_Play us a song we can slow-dance on;_

_We wanna hold each other._

_Play us a groove so we hardly move;_

_Just let our hearts be together…_

Buzz was watching through Bonnie's bedroom window while the little girl slept. He felt a sharp pang of jealousy and flicked the bedroom lights on.

"You're really beautiful, you know," Andy whispered. Jessie smiled again.

"Tonight was wonderful, Andy," she told him softly.

"Maybe we could make it perfect." Andy leaned in…

"_Jessie!_" Bonnie exclaimed happily. "You're back!"

"I have to go," Jessie said. "See you tomorrow, Andy…"

"See you tomorrow."

Jessie noticed Bonnie was carrying Buzz and Woody. They were gonna be _so_ mad. She followed her young owner up to her bedroom, where Bonnie's mom had set out a camp bed for her. Bonnie fell asleep straight away.

"Buzz?" Jessie whispered. "Buzz? You okay, buddy?"

"I don't believe it," Buzz said moodily. He got up and paced into a corner. Jessie crawled over.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"He was trying to kiss you so you'd fall in love with him." Buzz said, and then looked accusingly at Jessie. "And you were gonna kiss him back!"

"Buzz, honey, I –"

"Why don't you just stay human, Jessie?" Buzz asked angrily. "Then you can live with Andy and leave me in peace."

Jessie stared at the space toy for a moment, hurt. Then she crawled back to her little camp bed, and sobbed quietly.

Buzz was right. She _was_ gonna kiss him back. But the space ranger didn't have to be so mean about it. Jessie let out a final, choked sob, before falling asleep, knowing that no matter who she chose, somebody was gonna get hurt.


	6. Emily

**A/N: Omigod, I UPDATED! YAY!**

**I'd also like to thank dmwcool1 for the ideas; I'm gonna use them later on. This chapter's jest a filler.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Emily**

Jessie slept awkwardly that night. She had the nightmare again, but when the _CRASH!_ came, she began to grow. She cleared the floor in three easy strides and slammed the door shut.

She slept without screaming that night.

"Jessie?"

"No… I don't wanna wake up…"

"Jessie…"

"Go 'way… lemme sleep."

"_Jessie!_"

"What?" Jessie hissed, sitting up straight. She banged her head and a shelf "Ow… _Buzz!_ Wadda you want? I thought you weren't talkin' to me no more."

"I know; I'm sorry," Buzz whispered. He stood near Jessie's knees and spoke to her. She wondered if any of the other toys had the urge to go into toy mode around her now.

"Why?" Jessie asked. "I mean, it was _my_ fault."

"I'm not saying it wasn't," Buzz said. "But I overreacted. I was jealous and I guess I just got myself worked up. Jessie, I still love you. It's just weird seeing my girlfriend with our ex-owner."

"I never said I didn't still love you," Jessie whispered to him. She picked the space toy up and kissed his helmet. "And I know it's weird, but we'll work somethin' out, right? An' if you're still nervous, ya can come along with me an' Andy today. 'kay?"

"Hold your horses!"

Jessie and Buzz looked round.

"_WOODY!_"

"_Shh!_"

"You always knew how to ruin the moment," Buzz chuckled. "What is it, Woody?"

"How come Buzz gets to join you guys, when _I've_ known Andy for so much longer?" Woody demanded.

"Cuz Buzz is my boyfriend an' I love him," Jessie said.

"And I am…?" Woody prompted.

"Annoying," Jessie and Buzz said flatly, both at the same time.

"But Andy's been my owner for the longest!" Woody complained.

"It's _Jessie's_ choice!" Buzz told him.

"Why can't I jest take ya both?" Jessie offered.

Woody sighed. "Okay…" he walked off.

"That got rid o' _him_," Jessie giggled. "Maybe I can borrow a bag fer you guys to ride in?"

Buzz smiled. "So, how'd you sleep?"

"Really well," Jessie replied. "It's weird, but I grew in the nightmare. An' –"

"Was Andy there?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah," Jessie said. "I think… maybe. I dunno, Buzz. I think I saw him once – but you were still in my dream the most."

"That's a relief," Buzz sighed. Jessie blinked at him.

"Buzz, you're not… _jealous_ of Andy, are ya?"

"Me? No! Never."

Jessie gave Buzz an I-don't-believe-you expression.

"Yes," Buzz admitted. "I've always been jealous of him. When I first arrived at his house, Andy had the respect of everyone – even Woody. When Woody and I became friends, I was jealous because I knew I was just a toy; that I'd never be able to go into space or do anything else I wanted to do; but Andy, being a human, could do _anything_ he wanted. Then when he started growing up, I felt jealous because he could at least _talk_ to the girls he liked –"

"Even though he wasn't very good at it," Jessie laughed. "You were always prettier with words, Buzz."

"Well, yes," Buzz said. "I suppose… but my point is: Andy's always had everything I wanted. And now he's got you."

Buzz sighed sadly, but Jessie was determined not to let him be so upset.

"Oh, Buzz… I still _love_ you. I only love Andy in the same way as I love Bonnie. I jest – well, I had a real good time last night. I felt almost… human."

"Why shouldn't you?" Buzz asked. "Jessie, you _are_ human now."

"Buzz, I'm still a toy. And I'm gonna figure out a way to get back to normal, so we can both be the same. Then we can be together again. Okay?"

Buzz smiled. "Okay. Wait – you love Andy in the same way as Bonnie…"

"Yeah…?" Jessie queried. "So?"

"Why didn't you mention Emily? You love her too, right?"

"Right," Jessie sighed. "But I still feel upset about Emily. I don't feel that way 'bout Andy or Bonnie. She's the one person I love nearly as much as you, Buzz."

* * *

Andy looked around the room. If that Jessie girl could only stay for a couple more days, she may as well _enjoy_ them. He went over to the bookshelf. Jessie… he couldn't figure it out – why was she so familiar?

The photo album – where was the damn photo album? Why could he never find it when he wanted to – oh, there it was.

Andy flicked to the pages a bit further in. There was a big picture of him with all his toys. He searched the picture until he found the one he was looking for: a red-haired, green-eyed cowgirl. _Jessie._

Weird coincidence.

The phone rang. Andy groaned and answered it.

"Hi Andy, its mom."

"Mom?" Andy asked. "Is everything aright?"

"Yeah," Mom said. "I just wanted you to meet one of my friends."

"Mom, sorry, I got –"

"Aww, come on," Mom begged. "Just for the morning, huh?"

Andy sighed. "Sure. Just for a bit."

* * *

Andy let himself into his house. Buster yawned at him, wagging his tail a little.

Molly was coming downstairs, holding hands with a good-looking boy about her age.

"Andy!" Molly cried. "Don, this is my brother Andy."

"Oh," the boy said lazily. Andy glared, instantly disliking his attitude.

Andy went into the living room, where his mom was sitting opposite a middle-aged woman with blonde-red hair.

"Morning, Andy," Mom said. "This is Emily."

* * *

**A/N: Please review. And if you've got any ideas, feel free to lemme know. I know the ending now – but I don't know what to put BEFORE that! Help! **_**PLEASE!**_


	7. Return to the Hill

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Toy Story**_** *sniff*.**

**Woot, I updated again! I love the ideas, guys! Sadly I don't have time to respond to all those lovely reviews, but oh well.**

**And I'd like to thank GIR 101 for the idea… even though it was going to happen later on originally. And Addicted2SONIC4evr for the idea, too.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Return to the Hill**

"Can't you play with _me_ today?" Bonnie complained. Jessie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Is _that_ why I'm stuck like this?" she teased. Bonnie nodded.

Jessie thought. "Sure. I know the perfect place. You got a bike?"

Bonnie nodded. "So does momma, she might let you use it."

"Alright," Jessie said playfully. "But we gotta bring everyone, cuz we're going to a magical land where there's lots o' baddies, an' they all gotta fight together."

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Bonnie exclaimed. Bonnie's mom came into the room with a tray of breakfast and paused.

"So that _wasn't_ a dream."

Jessie gave a helpless shrug and tugged on her plait a bit. "Sorry."

"Not your fault," Bonnie's mom shrugged. "Are you going to try and get the film back today?"

"Later, maybe," Jessie said. "Today, I thought I'd hang out with Bon-Bons fer a bit."

"We're going to a land of magic!" Bonnie shrieked happily.

"Yeah," Jessie smiled and hoped she remembered the way.

"The land of magic?" Bonnie's mom smiled. "Is that far?"

"I don't think so," Jessie said. "I think it's down that road by the side of the house a few miles."

"Oh, the hill?" Bonnie's mom nodded in recognition. "Well, take the bikes and some lunch, and be home by two."

"Two?" Bonnie complained. "But mom, that's not long enough to defeat… er…"

Bonnie looked at Jessie, who was standing up and leaning against the window by now.

"Lotso," the former doll teased. "The evil ruler of, er… SunnyLand. And Prospector, the evil sidekick to Al McWiggen –"

"The evil owner of _Al's Town Barn_?" Bonnie's mom joked.

"Actually, yes," Jessie said. "But he's also –" here she injected more playful, dark tones into her voice, "– a kidnapper!"

Bonnie squealed.

"And then there's Sid Phillips," Jessie continued.

"The garbage man?" Bonnie's mom asked.

"Is he?" Jessie asked thoughtfully. "Or is he really… an evil toy killer! Army man experiment gone wrong! Or perhaps both!"

"And a garbage man," Bonnie's mom said. "He takes stuff to the dump."

Jessie pretended to be terrified of the word '_dump_' and jumped back, her eyes wide with false fear. "Don't say the name of that horrible place! I don't want you to hurt poor Bonnie's innocence!"

"Okay, Jessie," Bonnie's mom said. "Enough joking around. But the dump's not scary. It's just a place where trash goes."

"Have you ever been to the dump?" Bonnie asked them both.

"No," Bonnie's mom replied.

"Yes," Jessie said, with mock tears, but genuinely wincing at the awful memories.

"Then I believe Jessie," Bonnie told her mother.

Bonnie's mom rolled her eyes. "I'll go make you some breakfast," she told Jessie. "And some lunch. The hill's not too far away, but I don't want you two cycling on empty stomachs."

* * *

Around ten, they reached the hill. Jessie dismounted the bike and nearly collapsed in shock.

It was just like she remembered it, with the huge tree that had a tyre swing hanging from it, and there was even a fresh leaf pile. Jessie grabbed Bonnie's hand.

"C'mon, Bon-Bon!" Jessie cried, tearing off up the hill, Bonnie running alongside her with a huge bag full of toys.

"Gee, why're you so happy to see this place?" Bonnie asked.

Jessie sighed. "Old memories, Bon-Bon."

"Old?"

"Yeah. I been a toy for more'n fifty years."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

They sat down in the shade of the old tree and Jessie had to hug her knees to her chest to keep from falling apart.

"Jessie?"

Jessie looked up. Bonnie had a hand on her shoulder and their faces were very close. Bonnie looked worried.

"Are you alright?"

Jessie smiled and patted Bonnie's hand. "Yeah. I'm fine. Now come on, are we gonna defeat Lotso or what?"

Bonnie grinned. "Yay! Let's go!"

For a while they just played random games with the other toys, while Jessie tried to block out the memories that came flooding back to her. Then, after a while, they got bored and couldn't think of any more games, and they got out the food Bonnie's mom had packed for them.

"Why're you sad about being here?" Bonnie suddenly asked.

"I'm not," Jessie lied.

"Well then, why did you cry earlier?"

"I didn't." _Not exactly._

"I don't believe you."

"Tough."

Bonnie looked at the picnic blanket for a bit and they ate for a while in an awkward silence.

"Why do you have Buzz sitting on your lap?" Bonnie asked suddenly.

"Oh," Jessie said. She hadn't noticed. "Well – erm, that's cuz, er… uh…"

"I didn't know toys could get crushes," Bonnie giggled, and Jessie felt her face go red.

"I don't got a –"

"Do you _like_ him?" Bonnie laughed.

"I –" Jessie paused and picked Buzz up. It was weird; him being so still and motionless in her hands, and it broke her heart to think that it was because she was here, playing games with Bonnie. "Yeah. I like him a lot."

"Do you _love_ him?" Bonnie teased. Jessie sighed.

"You _do_?" Bonnie gasped.

Jessie nodded. "Yeah."

Bonnie pulled a confused face. "I didn't know toys could fall in love, either."

"There's a lot ya dunno 'bout toys," Jessie smirked.

"Like what?" Bonnie asked.

"Um… well, I can't tell ya," Jessie tried to avoid the subject.

"Why not?" Bonnie complained. As Jessie tried to think of a decent excuse, the cell phone Bonnie's mom had leant her rang.

"Hello? Miss _'Ordinary Miracle'_?" Jessie laughed at the random quotation of the song she'd chosen last night.

"Andy? How did ya –"

Andy cut her off. "Bonnie's mom told us. You're up on that hill, right? The one with the tyre swing?"

"Yeah, but – _us?_"

"Never mind… gotta go!"

"Wait – Andy – what –?"

He rang off. Jessie stared at the phone. _Well, that was weird,_ she thought.

"Why can't you tell me?" Bonnie whined again. "_Please_ tell me!"

"Well… I guess, it's… complicated."

"Please?" Bonnie begged. The little girl stared at Jessie with puppy-dog eyes and rested her head on Jessie's shoulder. Jessie smirked, remembering using this trick on Buzz and, occasionally, Woody.

"Ya can't get me with my own trick, Bon-Bons," Jessie laughed.

"Your trick?" Bonnie seemed pretty confused.

"Er… never mind."

"But toys don't move – you called it _your own trick_ – how could you use that trick if – wait." Bonnie stared slyly at Jessie. "Toys _don't_ move, do they?"

"What? No no no, o' _course_ not!" Jessie answered quickly. But Bonnie was suspicious.

"I always thought of you guys like my best friends, but I didn't know you really _were_ alive!" Bonnie squealed in excitement.

"No – that ain't what I –" Jessie stopped mid-sentence. Bonnie looked so excited at the idea, Jessie couldn't bring herself to hide the Secret.

They were distracted by the sound of Andy's car pulling up.

"We'll talk 'bout this later," Jessie whispered to Bonnie.

"Okay," Bonnie nodded.

Andy got out the car and walked up the hill.

"Hey guys," he said. Then he turned to Jessie. "I got a surprise for you."

"What? Is it in the car?"

Andy turned to Bonnie. "Can you do me a favour?"

Bonnie nodded and Andy pulled a piece of cloth out of his pocket.

"I'm going to go get the surprise, but I need you to make sure Jessie doesn't take this off."

He tied the cloth over Jessie's eyes.

"Hey!" Jessie exclaimed. "Andy! This ain't fair!"

"Tough," Bonnie teased.

"Very funny," Jessie laughed, not bothering to try and stand up for fear that she'd step on one of the toys – she was probably going to be in enough trouble with Woody as it was.

"Be right back," Andy called.

"Hurry up!" Jessie shouted back.

She heard Andy's car door open and slam again, and someone – a woman – protesting. Andy shushed her, whoever it was.

Then Jessie heard him speak in her ear.

"You probably won't get it, but I swear, I can explain."

He removed the blindfold.

"Okay, and… open!"

Jessie and the other woman both looked at each other and gasped.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, Bonnie's incredibly insightful. And Jessie's a bad liar. I guess toys struggle to lie to their owners.**

**I really wanna give the next bit its own chapter.**

**I can't promise pie or cake or cookies to the person who guesses who the woman is, because it's probably extremely easy to figure out.**


	8. The Whole RoundUp Gang

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Toy Story**_** *sniff*.**

**Aww, you guys are mean! Wanting Jessie to run away, or cry or faint, or scream. Nah, you guys are alright really. Those comments made me laugh. Sadly my Jessie doll didn't like them that much. But oh well. Keep up the laughs! By the way, as you've probably noticed, I posted the wrong chapter last time. Here's the real one.**

**Caralina100: Yeah, cuz I told you. Lolz Thankies!**

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun: Omigawd I laughed so hard when I read your comment! I'm sorry; I just found it really funny!**

**GIR 101: Thankies!**

**Secret: Glad to know you liked it that much!**

**Fanficaddict02: Lolz, your comment was great, too. And yes, Emily!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Whole Round-Up Gang**

They continued to stare at each other, both frozen in shock.

Each was just like the other remembered, but different.

The green-eyed redhead was wearing different clothes now, and she was a human.

The blue-eyed one with blonde-red hair looked exactly the same, albeit older.

Minutes passed and nobody spoke a word. Both women wondered if the other recognised her; both women recognised the other instantly.

Finally, the blue-eyed woman spoke.

"Jessie?" her voice was so hoarse and quiet, it was barely audible. She was almost crying; it was impossible.

Jessie nodded. "Emily?"

Emily nodded. Jessie felt a tear run down her cheek, and suddenly she was stood up, and they were both hugging. Andy and Bonnie watched, confused, from the sidelines. Emily was crying now, too.

"Oh my God," Emily said, pulling out of the hug. "Jess… I – I'm sorry."

Jessie smiled. She never thought she'd ever hear Emily's voice again.

"That's okay," she sniffed. "But I really missed ya, Em."

Emily stepped back to examine Jessie carefully. Then she laughed. So did Jessie. They laughed with hysteria for a couple of minutes.

Andy and Bonnie went to play with the toys at the bottom of the hill, to give Jessie and Emily some privacy.

Jessie sat on the tyre swing, and Emily sat in the shade next to her.

"I wish I was still a kid, Jessie," Emily admitted. "This place… I haven't been here since I…" she couldn't say the rest. Her voice faltered.

"Since ya donated me," Jessie finished. Her voice wasn't bitter, but it wasn't all rainbows and glitter, either. "I ain't been here 'till today, neither." She sighed sadly.

Emily looked up at Jessie and laughed again.

"What?" Jessie shot her a confused look.

"Look at this," Emily said. She pulled a small book out of her bag. "I always keep this with me," she explained. "It's got some of my favourite memories in it."

Jessie looked as Emily showed her the photo album.

The first couple of pictures were of Emily and Jessie – Jessie when she was a toy, at any rate. Then there was a picture of a man who closely resembled Woody – but his hair was lighter, his nose shorter, his skin darker, and his eyes a shade of greenish-hazel.

Jessie gave a low whistle. "Creepy."

Emily smiled. "It gets creepier."

Emily flicked to a picture where she and the Woody-like man were horseback riding. Emily was on a horse who looked vaguely similar to Bullseye. Then there was one of Emily in a wedding dress, smiling, with the man's arm around her waist.

"He treatin' ya good?" Jessie asked, trying to be casual about it.

"He does, when he's around," Emily said. "He caught cancer last month, and he's away being fixed. It's one of those ones where they give you a radioactive drink, so he can't really come home until he's finished the treatment. His name's Tom."

"Ya know, I always thought Woody looked a bit like Tom Hanks," Jessie admitted. Emily laughed.

"Then we had a daughter," Jessie's first owner said. She showed Jessie a picture of a baby girl with a little tuft of red hair and bright green eyes, sitting on her momma's knee and wearing her daddy's cowboy hat.

"She's real cute," Jessie commented.

Emily showed more pictures.

The little girl on her first day of school, with her long red hair in a plait. The same girl at about thirteen, with a warm smile and plaited pigtails. That girl again on her prom night, with a flowers woven into her plait and her green eyes shining. Emily laughed.

"She wouldn't wear a dress. In the end we had to promise to take her to one of those Western-style holiday resorts."

"Kid's got good taste," Jessie giggled.

Then Emily showed a final picture: the same girl, about twenty-one, wearing pretty much what Jessie was wearing now. Emily sighed and let a tear fall on the picture.

"We called her Jessie," Emily whispered. "She had a daughter who looked just like her. Jessie Jr."

Jessie the ex-toy didn't miss the upset tone in Emily's voice. "Em, what is it?" she sat down on the grass next to Emily, who cried harder. Jessie hugged Emily, who buried her face into Jessie's shoulder.

"She died," Emily sobbed. "My little girl… she died."

Jessie's eyes widened. "No."

Emily nodded, still crying.

"When?" Jessie asked.

"About midnight the other night."

_Which was probably about the time I became a human,_ Jessie thought suddenly.

"How?"

"She'd been catatonic," Emily whimpered. "She was in an aeroplane accident. She was in hospital for a long time. She was okay, until she was catatonic. Nothing woke her up. Then she went into a coma. The doctors say if she doesn't wake up within a couple of days, they'll pull the plug."

Jessie gave another confused look. "I thought you said she died."

"It's close enough."

"Oh, Em," Jessie hugged Emily closer. "It's okay. She'll be fine."

"But what if she isn't?" Emily cried. "What if she dies?"

"I'll be there for ya," Jessie said. "It'll be alright."

"Even if…?"

"Even if," Jessie promised. It was something she'd only have promised for Emily; to stick around.

"What if you turn back into a toy again?" Emily asked. Jessie thought carefully.

"Em," she said finally. "When I was your toy, I always looked after ya, right? I still will. You're still my best friend in the whole wide world."

"But what if you _do_ –"

"Emily, if ya really need me that much, I'll stay," Jessie said.

"Stay?"

"A human." Oh man, Buzz was gonna be really mad.

Emily sniffed. "Promise?"

Jessie smiled a little. "Promise."

Emily gave a weak, watery smile, then changed the subject. "So tell me about what's happened to _you_ since we last saw each other. Do you have someone special?"

"Yeah," Jessie admitted.

"Who?"

Jessie resisted the urge to laugh. Emily was acting like a teenaged girl.

"He was one o' Andy's toys, but now he's Bonnie's."

"Woody?" Emily asked.

"Nope." Jessie shook her head.

Emily thought hard. She made another few bad guesses.

"Oh, I give up!" Emily said. "There's only one other guy toy there, and you – wait a minute…"

Emily didn't miss Jessie biting her lip and smiling.

"_Buzz?_" Emily asked. "Buzz _Lightyear_?"

Jessie nodded eagerly.

"Aww, that's so _sweet_!" Emily said.

"Yeah," Jessie nodded.

"What's he like?"

"Wait…" Jessie still had some toy instinct left. It was telling her something… something she couldn't quite –

"Holy cow!"

"What?" Emily looked round in shock.

"How do ya know?" Jessie demanded.

"Know?"

"The Secret! About toys bein'…" Jessie trailed off.

"Oh, _that_," Emily laughed. "You know those Chucky films?"

Jessie shuddered, but nodded.

"I was going to watch one – this was a couple of years after my son, Woody –"

Emily was cut short as Jessie got a fit of the giggles. "An' what does _he_ look like?"

Emily took out another small photo album from her bag. Jessie rolled her eyes. _Of course_. He looked just like Woody.

"An' do ya got a puppy called Bullseye?" Jessie teased.

"The kids wanted a horse. We called _him_ Bullseye, though." Emily smirked. Jessie clutched her sides, laughing hysterically.

"Sorry," Jessie sighed. "Carry on."

"This was a little while after Woody was born. He's the youngest."

"I _knew_ it! I knew I was the oldest!" Jessie punched the air in triumph. Emily waited patiently.

"Anyways, me and Tom were watching a Chucky movie. I insisted on putting all the toys upstairs, because I felt it made a mockery of them. They sneaked back downstairs to watch it, and they screamed. Ever since then, our whole family knew the secret. Me, Tom, Jessie, Woody, Jessie Jr, Pete…"

"Pete?" Jessie restrained more laughter.

"Yes, Pete. Woody's son. He'd still a baby, bless him, because Woody's only twenty-six, but he looks – and he _smells_ like – oh, take a guess."

Jessie didn't need to. She collapsed onto the floor laughing, and gasping for breath.

"The whole _Round-Up_ gang," she giggled.

Emily nodded. "The whole _Round-Up_ gang."


	9. Alive

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Toy Story**_** *sniff*.**

**Caralina100: No, not all of you are mean. Yeah, I feel sorry for Emily's daughter, too. And yes, I agree, I wish I was part of that family!**

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun: Yeah, I never saw it but up until recently just the thought of Chucky scared the hell outta me! I heard about this great thing – you know the film **_**The Birds**_**? Where birds attack people? My dad said one of his friends took a pigeon to a cinema screening when it first came out – he hid it under his coat. When the birds first attacked people in the film, he threw the pigeon into the air. Everyone screamed, and some people ran out.**

**Addicted2SONIC4evr: Thanks! I wish I knew the Secret. Actually, I kinda do, right? If I ever find out it's real or something like, that, I'll let you know, shall I?**

**PhantomPhoenix4: Thanks!**

**Goldenfightergirl: Well… no… that's just me being a goof ball. But originally, Emily's daughter was hit with a car and died. I just put the timing in randomly, for some strange reason.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Alive**

Staring up at the two on top of the hill, Andy sighed and put Woody down. "Hey, Bonnie?" he asked. "Where's Jessie?"

Bonnie shifted nervously and pointed to the redhead who was laughing with Emily. "No," Andy said. "I mean the Jessie doll I gave you."

Bonnie shifted again and picked up Buzz, flipping his helmet open. She'd really hoped Andy wouldn't notice, especially since Jessie herself didn't seem to want anybody to know. Well, Jessie was a very good friend to Bonnie, even if she _did_ want to become a doll again; so Bonnie was going to be a good friend in return. She promised herself she wouldn't tell.

"I musta left her at home," Bonnie shrugged.

"Huh?" Andy asked. "Your mom told me Jessie was your favourite."

"She didn't mind," Bonnie muttered, her eyes still on Buzz.

Andy picked up Slinky. "You know, I never used to leave my favourite toys at home unless something happened to them. Did something happen to Jessie?"

Bonnie nodded; it wasn't a flat-out lie, at least.

"What was it?" Andy happened. "Don't worry; I won't be mad."

"I –" Bonnie looked around nervously, searching for inspiration. She spotted Woody, next to Andy. His hands weren't at his knee, like it hurt, a few seconds ago, were they?

"Her knee got caught on a table," Bonnie said. "Mom's gonna fix her later." **[*1]**

"Really?" Andy asked, worried. "You know, Woody ripped his arm once. I fixed him. If you want, I could try and fix her for you."

"No!" Bonnie said, a little too quickly. "No, that's fine. She's gonna be alright. Don't worry 'bout it."

"Well, if you're sure…" Andy muttered.

"Yeah," Bonnie said, checking her watch quickly. "Oops, we gotta go! Mom wants us back home…"

Andy helped her pick up the toys. "Do you want a ride? I can put your bikes in the car."

"Um… sure…" Bonnie muttered uncertainly. She scooped the rest of the toys into her bag and they walked over to Jessie and the other lady – Emily, Jessie had called her – who were laughing about some sort of "Round-up gang".

"Bonnie says you gotta go now," Andy said. "I'm gonna take you home. C'mon."

Jessie and Emily sat in the back of the car, and Bonnie swivelled round to try and talk to them, but her seat belt made it difficult.

* * *

When they got back to the house, Andy had to go, but Emily said she could stay. Bonnie's mom knew Emily, so it was alright for her to stay with Bonnie and Jessie, and they went into Bonnie's room and tipped all the toys onto the bed.

"Hey, Jessie…" Bonnie said hesitantly. "How do you know Emily?"

"Oh!" Jessie said. "No, I didn't tell ya, did I? When I was a toy, Em here was my first owner."

Emily nodded quietly.

"Okay…" Bonnie muttered awkwardly. She'd honestly never pictured Jessie as having any owners before Andy. Come to think of it, Bonnie still found it strange trying to picture Andy as being Jessie's owner; and now that Jessie was a human, it was weird to think of her even _having_ an owner.

"Hey, Bon-Bon," Jessie said suddenly. Bonnie looked up – a sly smile was playing across Jessie's face. "Remember what we were talkin' about before Andy arrived up on the hill?"

"About toys being alive?"

There it was again. That same glimmer of hope in Bonnie's eyes that showed how much she wanted it to be true. Jessie smiled and glanced at Emily, who was watching carefully, but gave Jessie an if-you're-sure smile.

"Well, um…" Jessie wasn't sure how to put it.

"We are."

Wait. That wasn't Jessie. That wasn't even a _girl_ talking. It was…

"Buzz?" Bonnie asked, bringing her down so it was level with the bed. "Aw, wow!"

Bonnie turned to Jessie. "Are all the other toys alive, too?"

"Every toy that exists," Buzz said. "But very few humans actually know that."

"Really?" Bonnie looked at the other toys. "Cuz they're not moving."

"Hold on a second."

Buzz kicked Woody extremely hard in the shin, and the cowboy screamed and jumped up, clutching his leg. "_Buzz!_"

Jessie cracked up with laughter. "Good on ya, Buzz!"

Buzz smiled innocently as Woody glared and the other toys stood up.

* * *

**A/N:**

***1 = Originally, in **_**Toy Story 2**_**, Woody ripped his knee by accident. That's where this idea came from.**


	10. Story Time

**A/N: guys, I'm SO sorry it's been so long since I updated last! I had some major writers' block for most of my **_**Toy Story**_** fanfics, but I woke up one day and knew how to continue this one, so hopefully it'll be easier to write for now**

**Because of the long wait, I've got a surprise in here for you guys. Hopefully you'll like it. Also, I thought it would be cute (and kinda funny) if Bonnie shipped Buzz and Jessie**

**Don't own, etc…**

**FanFicAddict02: thanks so much. I didn't know that for a while, either**

**Caroline likes many things: Yeah, it's for the better I guess. Also, your avatar rules! I love Starkid!**

**Addicted2SONIC4evr: thanks a bunch! You rule!**

**PhantonPhoenix4: thanks! I have no idea why, maybe they were nervous?**

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun: me too! Yeah, you're probably right there**

** .Shadow: Sorry it took so long…**

**Bloody Phantom: Yeah, it's called **_**Life Size**_**. Good timing, eh?**

**Alex: I'm confused.**

**Whazzup3929: Sorry for the long wait**

**FearCheese: Yeah, it's good isn't it?**

**KTLedbetter: it's irritatingly fun to beat Woody up**

**Chariana: Finally continuing!**

**8annie81: Cheers, I like him too. It's a pity he's not in this more**

**Guest: I know it's been ages since I updated last but I had some really bad writers' block**

**Also, I've gone back over it to refresh my memory… guys, I am SO sorry for how cheesy parts of it are! Not even cheesy in a totally good way, which scared me a bit**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Story Time**

Bonnie took the news that her toys were alive extremely well. She was more excited than anything else. And of course, Emily and Jessie had been there to remind her to keep it a total secret and tell her that toys always knew when a human knew the Secret, and they'd talk to her when everyone else was out of the room.

It took a whole hour to calm Bonnie down. Not that Jessie could blame her, really. It _was_ pretty exciting.

When Bonnie fell asleep that night, Jessie gave Woody a wary look.

"It's okay," Woody whispered calmly. "I'm not mad at you. Bonnie's a bright kid; she would've figured out the Secret sooner or later."

Jessie breathed a sigh of relief.

"I _am_ gonna get Buzz though…"

"Hey!" Jessie exclaimed in a hushed tone, picking Buzz up just as Woody took a dive at him. Woody missed, of course, and crashed face-first to the floor, causing all the other toys in Bonnie's room to laugh quietly. Soon they all went to sleep and Jessie lay down on her camp bed and zipped up the sleeping bag, but just as she was lying down, she heard a voice near her head (which was roughly level with the desk) say, "You alright, cowgirl?"

Jessie looked round. "Yeah, I'm fine Dolly. Thanks."

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Dunno. It'll be Sunday… maybe I'll just play it by ear."

"Right. Night, cowgirl."

"Night, Dolly."

* * *

Bonnie woke up a bit earlier than usual that morning. Her eyes shot open and she immediately jumped into a sitting position with excitement. Her toys were alive! It was a secret! Other toys would know she knew!

It felt like a superpower to her.

She was going to wake Jessie up for breakfast but she realised Jessie was asleep. She looked really peaceful and happy in her sleep. She was lying on her right side, with her right arm curled up under her head like a pillow and a small smile on her face. Her left arm clutched something like a kid did with their favourite teddy bear. Leaning forwards just a bit, Bonnie realised Jessie's left arm was holding Buzz, who seemed to also be asleep.

_Aww!_

Bonnie grinned and decided to tip-toe out of the room and brush her teeth quietly so she didn't wake anybody up.

Well, quietly-ish. The bath toys could tell that she knew the Secret and they started up a conversation with her, whispering so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Is Rex comin' back any time soon?" one of them asked at one point.

"Yeah," another chimed in, "Partysaurus Rex!"

The others cheered. Bonnie spat out the toothpaste into the sink and said, "Partysaurus?"

"Yeah," said the whale faucet-cover. "Rex throws great parties!"

"I didn't know that!" Bonnie exclaimed quietly, fascinated. "Wow!"

"You should ask him about it some time," one of the toys said.

"I will," Bonnie reassured them. Then she heard a thump and gasp of pain from her room and figured Jessie hit her head on the desk – she kept doing that – so she told them she had to go and ran back to her bedroom, to find Jessie sitting in front of the desk and rubbing her head while Buzz stood on the desk chair and asked if she was alright.

"Jessie!" Bonnie exclaimed. She giggled. "You hit your head again, didn't you?"

"This desk doesn't like me," Jessie grumbled. "Mornin', Bon-Bon."

Bonnie giggled again. "Mean old desk!" she scolded. "You apologise to Jessie!"

Jessie smiled. "The desk says he's sorry."

Bonnie grinned. "Morning Jessie! Morning Buzz!"

"Good morning, Bonnie," Buzz said.

Suddenly, Bonnie thought of something. "Jessie! When me and momma go to Sunnyside, can I take you with me?"

Bonnie still liked to visit Sunnyside with her mother on weekends. There weren't as many kids left at the daycare then, and they were usually slightly older than the kids from the Butterfly room, but not by much.

"Sure," Jessie answered. "I think we can get away with that."

Jessie, Buzz and Bonnie sat and talked quietly for a bit. Then finally Bonnie asked, "Jessie?"

"Uh-huh?"

"How do you know Andy?"

Jessie was quiet for a bit; then she stood up and silently reached out for Bonnie's hand, and led her out of the room and downstairs, into the living room. Buzz watched them go. He wanted to join them, to be there for Jessie for emotional support, but Bonnie would probably be better right now. Besides, it was girl-talk time.

Jessie and Bonnie sat down side-by-side on the couch and Jessie sighed. Then she turned to Bonnie. "Remember the really nice lady you met yesterday, sweetie? Emily, my first owner?" she asked quietly.

Bonnie nodded silently.

Jessie took a deep breath in and said, "She was my best friend for a long time, but then one day she lost me, and I guess she forgot about me or somethin'."

Bonnie immediately said, "_I_ wouldn't ever forget you, Jessie!"

Jessie smiled, but Bonnie thought she looked a bit sad, too. Jessie continued, "She found me maybe a decade later, an' I ain't really sure what I was expecting. But I didn't expect her to put me in a box an' donate me to charity."

Jessie's breath hitched slightly with grief from the memory and Bonnie automatically flung her small arms around the ex-doll's waist.

"That must've been hard," Bonnie said into her arm when Jessie hugged her back. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Jessie answered, patting down Bonnie's hair, which was all scruffed up with bedhead. Sometimes she forgot how smart and understanding a seven-year-old kid could be.

"You're not sad, are you?" Bonnie asked.

"I was then. Real sad. For a long time. But I'm not now."

"Did Andy's mom buy you out of a charity shop?" Bonnie asked.

Jessie laughed slightly, trying not to make too much noise in case they woke Mom up. "I wish it was that simple. Ya know the guy who runs Al's Toy Barn?"

"You mean that really creepy chicken-man?"

"Yup."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, he's a toy collector, see. He found me an' bought me from that shop. I remember tryin' not to laugh cos he was freakin' out so much. Me, Woody an' Bullseye, we're pretty rare an' valuable these days, see."

Bonnie grimaced and finally let go of Jessie. "Oops. Guess you're not exactly valuable in the same way right now."

"Aww, that's alright, Bon-Bon. Anyways, Al took me back to his apartment an' called in a guy to clean me up. That was where I met Bullseye, in that apartment. An' a guy called the Prospector, too. Then Al put us in storage for a long time."

Bonnie examined Jessie's face, in case she needed another hug. Woody had mentioned how Jessie was terrified of small, dark spaces, because she'd spent so long in storage. He'd been making fun of Buzz as revenge for being kicked in the shin.

He'd also said something about a tea party, and something else to do with screwdrivers.

"About ten-ish years before Andy went to college," Jessie carried on, "Woody got stolen by Al an' that meant I finally got outta the box, because with him we were gonna get sold to a big toy museum in Tokyo."

"That's in Japan, right?"

Jessie giggled. "Yeah, that's in Japan. But Woody wanted to get back to Andy an' Buzz, Rex, Hamm, Mr Potato Head an' Slinky showed up to rescue him. Woody convinced me an' Bullseye to go to Andy's with him but the Prospector didn't wanna go, so he tried forcin' us to go to Japan, but we got him in the end an' we got back to Andy's. Luggage trains an' Pizza Planet trucks make Woody feel ill now, ya know."

Bonnie stared, wide-eyed now and full of excitement. "Wow! Did all of that really happen?"

"Sure did. Every word."

"You went on some really cool adventures! Have you got any more cool stories?"

"Oh, I can think of a couple…"

"Ooh, _please_ tell me!"

Jessie grinned. "Well… there's the time we all went to Sunnyside. See, Andy put everyone but Woody in a plastic trash bag and he meant to put us in the attic, but his mom thought we were trash and put us on the curb on trash day. A lot of us, uh, thought he did it on purpose…" Jessie looked embarrassed. "So I came up with the idea of goin' to Sunnyside, cos Andy's little sister Molly had just donated Barbie, so we went with her. Woody tried to get us to go back but he ended up goin', too."

"What happened when you got there?"

"Well, a teddy bear called Lotso Huggin' Bear showed us 'round an' put us in the Caterpillar Room."

Bonnie winced, knowing what the kids in that room were like. Then she said, "I remember Lotso. What happened to him?"

"I'll get to that. I mighta kinda got in a fight with Woody an' he got out somehow, I never really asked him how."

"I found him in a tree," Bonnie offered, "hanging by his pullstring."

"Yeah, that sounds like him. Goofball prob'ly tried climbing it or crashed into it or somethin'."

"I bet he did. What happened with you guys?"

"Well, when all the kids went home, Buzz went to ask Lotso to move us to the Butterfly Room. Now, hon, some of what I'm about to tell ya ain't so nice, okay? So ya gotta be brave for me, cos it was really scary for the rest of us when it happened."

Bonnie could tell Jessie was serious. She nodded.

"Okay. Lotso did somethin' really nasty to Buzz. It don't sound that bad at first, but… he put him in this thing called Demo Mode. But what ya gotta know first is that generally, Buzz Lightyear action figures don't know at first that they're just toys. So Buzz thought he was real, an' Lotso managed to trick Buzz into thinkin' we were the bad guys. So he put us in cages an' he was real mean to us."

Bonnie blinked. "I can't imagine Buzz ever doing that."

"He wouldn't, but I dunno if he could really help himself." Jessie had wanted to stop before she got to this part, to not scare Bonnie, to tell her that they'd managed to all just leave somehow. But she really needed to get this off her chest. "But the next day Woody turned up to help us an' we came up with this escape pan where we all ended up in the dump. We got back to Andy's an' Lotso ended up tied to a garbage truck. Then Woody wrote a note to Andy tellin' him to give us to you. _But don't tell Andy that, cos he doesn't know about us,_" Jessie added in a whisper. Bonnie nodded happily. Then her face fell.

"I'm sorry I asked about it," Bonnie said. "Some of that was really sad."

"Water under the bridge," Jessie shrugged. "Ken an' Barbie lead Sunnyside now so it's a lot better."

"Yeah, but it's still sad," Bonnie said quietly.

Jessie sighed. Maybe she shouldn't have told Bonnie the story; she should've made something up, but it was too late now.

"Lemme tell ya a happy story then, hon."

"Okay. Did you say Ken and Barbie took over Sunnyside?"

"Sure did, sweetie."

"Can you tell me about something they did?"

"Oh, that one's great! See, when ya went to Hawaii, they were plannin' to stow away in your backpack an' go on holiday cos Ken had been plannin' for it to be the place they were gonna have their first kiss, but they hadn't thought it through and they ended up here instead."

"Oh no," Bonnie giggled.

"Oh yes! An' we had to put together our own Hawaiian resort for them. It was actually real fun!"

Bonnie started running through a mental list of the things she'd done in Hawaii. "Did they do a glass bottom boat ride?"

"Nah, we did deep sea diving for that."

"Guided tour?"

Jessie tried to keep from laughing too loudly. "Oh yeah, we did that one. Ask Mr Potato Head about it. He was a pineapple."

Bonnie giggled again and Jessie smiled, knowing she'd successfully cheered her up.

"What about the fire dancing? How'd you do that?"

"Oh, that was easy. We gave Buzz a glow stick and got him to dance."

"I didn't know Buzz could dance!" Bonnie gasped.

"He can," Jessie said. "He ain't too bad."

She stared into space for a moment, remembering a couple of times before when they'd danced together. It was nice… nicer than dancing with Andy; but it was also really nice to dance as a human, with another human…

"Is Buzz the reason why you want to change back?" Bonnie asked. She looked sad again. Jesse mentally scolded herself.

"Yeah," she said quietly, "he is."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know about you guys. If I did I would've made Buzz human too."

Jessie pulled Bonnie into a gentle hug. "It's okay Bonnie. Besides, it only works one time a person, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Bonnie looked totally downcast. "Maybe you shouldn't come to Sunnyside with me today. You could go get the DVD or spend some time with Buzz and the others."

Jessie smiled and hugged Bonnie tighter. She was really lucky to have such a sweet kid. "Hon, I still got some time to get the DVD, an' I got the rest o' my lifetime to spend time with Buzz an' the others. But how many toys can say they get to hang out with their owners in public without it bein' weird?"

Bonnie gave her a watery smile. "Are you sure?"

"As long as you still want me to go, I will."

"Really?"

"Hon, I told Emily I'd stay if she really needed me to. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't say the same to you."

"You told her you'd stay? As a human?"

"Yeah."

"But you want to change back!"

"Well, she's goin' through a lot right now."

Bonnie eyed Jessie carefully. "You _do_ want to change back, right? You really wanted to on Friday."

"Of course I –" Jessie cut herself off. She _could_ stay. Ask her new friends for help getting started. Have a human life, get married, have kids. She could even spend time with Emily again, something she'd been dreaming of for ages.

Woody had once said she'd probably give it all away just to have one more day with Emily. And to be Emily's friend, on the same level this time, for the rest of Emily's life was something she'd never even _dreamed_ about.

But she didn't know if she could give Buzz up for all of that.

"I don't know," she finally admitted. She felt guilty that she couldn't say anymore.

This time, though, it was _Bonnie's_ turn to try and cheer _her_ up. "I have one more question," she asked slyly.

Jessie didn't miss the conniving undertone in Bonnie's voice. Nervous, she slowly asked, "What is it?"

"How'd you and Buzz get together?"

Jessie suddenly grinned and Bonnie knew she'd asked the right thing straight away.

"It kinda started back when we were still with Andy. Y'see, we all knew Buzz liked me, but he kept gettin' all nervous an' flustered."

Bonnie giggled. "No way."

"Yes way. So Woody an' Bo Peep, who was his girlfriend then, used to try an' come up with all these schemes to get Buzz to ask me to be his girlfriend."

"Wait, did you say Bo Peep?"

"Yeah."

"She was Woody's girlfriend?"

"Uh-huh."

"What happened to her?"

"It was on a yard sale day but I think Andy's mom gave her to someone as a gift… _why_?" Jessie asked slowly. Bonnie was grinning at her.

"Is she a little porcelain lamp with a pink dress, a blue cane and a sheep with three heads?"

Jessie's eyes widened. "You seen her? Woody's gonna be so happy!"

"It's better than that!" Bonnie gestured for Jessie to lean close, and when she did, Bonnie whispered to her, "I know where she is."

"Ya do? Is she with one o' your friends? Can ya ask to borrow her? I bet Woody'd really wanna see her again!"

Bonnie shook her head, still grinning. "Momma bought her to be my nightlight when I was really little, but I wasn't into girly things so a couple of months before you guys came here, Mom put her in the attic."

"The attic? Ya mean she's been in the same house as us for years an' we didn't even know it?"

"Do you wanna go get her?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Bo was never particularly troubled by the dark. She was a lamp, after all. She could simply light up if she decided she didn't want it to be dark.

In Molly's room, Bo had sometimes had to provide light for other toys: mostly Jessie, if she was ever brought into Molly's room overnight. Jessie was very claustrophobic and couldn't stand the dark, so even though being loose on the floor in Molly's room didn't faze her, Bo still switched on the lamp she always stood with, and Jessie would join her and they'd chat.

After she had been given away to Mrs Anderson, the mother of a young girl called Bonnie, Bo counted herself lucky that she hadn't been broken or sent to the dump. When she went into the attic, she sometimes switched on the lamp for nostalgic reasons. Every time, she was overcome with a bittersweet sadness. She missed her old home, and especially Woody, but she was still very lucky to be where she was and not somewhere else. Besides, she had the angel and the carollers from the box of Christmas decorations; and even the skeletons, ghosts, witches, mummies, vampires, werewolves and other Halloween decorations were very friendly. Bo sat on her shelf and they'd look to her for wisdom and courage, comfort and light. And stories, too; they always asked her to tell them stories, and she was glad they did, because she tremendously enjoyed telling them stories.

Normally, the Andersons didn't go into the attic unless it was a holiday, so Bo and the others were very surprised to see that someone had opened the trapdoor to the attic, especially this early on a Sunday morning.

The attic toys froze in place as Bonnie came into the attic and switched the light on, looking around. Of course, their instincts told them that she knew, but another person followed.

This second person was perhaps twenty-something, with wavy red hair and bright green eyes. And she knew, too.

"Here she is, Jessie!" Bonnie said, pointing at Bo, who blinked in surprise.

"Howdy, Bo," the red-haired woman hollered quietly. "Long time no see!"

"Jessie?" Bo asked.

"Yeah," Jessie said. "Bonnie accidentally turned me human. Cool, huh?"

"How do you know each other?"

"Andy gave his old toys to me a couple of years ago," Bonnie said. "Now come on, we wanna bring you to see Woody!"

Bo smiled, her heart suddenly lighter than it had been in years. "Thank you both so much," she said gratefully.

Bonnie carried Bo and Jessie helped Bonnie down the ladder; then she climbed back up and switched off the attic light, and put the trapdoor back up. She bounded into Bonnie's room and picked up Woody.

"Hey! Woody! Wake up!"

Woody opened his eyes and glared at Jessie for waking him up; then he looked down and half-screamed. "Don't drop me! Put me down now! Carefully!"

Jessie set Woody on Bonnie's bed and said, "We got a surprise for you!"

Then Bonnie caught up with Jessie. She was holding Bo Peep in her hands. Jessie shut the door as Bonnie put Bo down on the bed, too.

"Bo?" Woody asked carefully.

"Hello, Woody," Bo smiled.

"Bo!"

They ran to each other and embraced. Woody looked happier than he had in a long time, which Jessie had to admit was an impressive feat.

"I think we done a good thing, Bonnie," she whispered, and Bonnie smiled at her and said, "I think so too."

When Bonnie's mother came in to get her up, Jessie and Bonnie were sitting on the floor chatting, and the Little Bo Peep lamp she had been given by Andy's mother was on the dresser.

"Bonnie, when did you get your lamp out of the attic?" Mrs Anderson asked.

"Sorry," Bonnie said, looking slightly guilty. "Jessie wanted to see her."

"Yeah," Jessie said.

"Well, as long as you didn't let Bonnie go into the attic on her own…"

"Oh, some might say it'd be more of a danger to let _me_ go into an attic on my own," Jessie joked. "But don' worry, Mrs A. I'm responsible enough to know how to look after a kid."

"Ooh, that reminds me!" Bonnie cried. "Mom, can Jessie come to Sunnyside with us today?"

"Would you like to?" Mrs Anderson asked Jessie.

"If that's okay with you."

"Oh, it's fine," Mrs Anderson replied.

"We can say she's my cousin and she's visiting!" Bonnie said.

"Oh, alright then," Mrs Anderson said. "Come for breakfast, both of you."

* * *

When they got to Sunnyside, the kids absolutely loved Jessie, and Emily had called Mrs Anderson to ask if she could come over to see Jessie that afternoon. All the kids wanted Jessie to play games with them or tell them a story or see a picture they'd done. She hadn't been this popular since _Woody's Round-Up_ was still on TV.

"Jessie!" Bonnie cried.

Jessie stood up, disentangling herself from the group of kids who had flocked over to her, and walked over to Bonnie, who stood in the doorway and said, "Are you okay being back here after what happened?"

"Of course I am," Jessie smiled. "Now stop worryin' 'bout me, Bon-Bon. Let's go play."

Bonnie cheered, took Jessie by the hand and pulled her over to where a few other kids, including a little girl Bonnie's age who called herself Boo, were playing quietly.

When recess was called, Bonnie asked if she could stay inside with Jessie, who agreed.

"Are you missing Buzz, Jessie?" Bonnie asked.

"A little bit," Jessie answered.

"You were cuddling him in your sleep," Bonnie giggled. Jessie turned bright red.

"Uh – was I?"

"You still didn't tell me how you got together, did you? We went to go get Bo instead."

"Oh yeah. Can we go see Ken an' Barbie first, hon? I haven't seen them in a while."

"Okay," Bonnie said, beaming. "Let's go!"

While they were at Sunnyside, they visited the other toys, all of whom were surprised to see what had happened to Jessie, and Jessie explained how she had gotten together with Buzz. Bonnie thought it was the most adorable thing she'd ever heard.


End file.
